marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes for Hire Vol 1 13
| StoryTitle1 = Fallout! | Writer1_1 = John Ostrander | Penciler1_1 = Martin Egeland | Inker1_1 = Hector Collazo | Colourist1_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer1_1 = Jon Babcock | Editor1_1 = Mark Bernardo | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * Master of the World (Eshu) * Skrulls * Controller (Basil Sandhurst) Other Characters: * Zeus * Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth) * Namor * Avengers ** Ant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Vision ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) * Daniel Drumm Locations: * ** Items: * * Retro-rockets * * Herbal tea | Synopsis1 = The escape pods crash to earth. Everone is fine except for the still inert Hammond. Luke is distraught over Danny's apparent death. Thena does a mind probe and finds a spark of life left. Dane summons Strider and he and Thena head back to Oracle leaving everyone else to catch up. Back at Oracle, Danny is in a most unusual state, not dead, not alive. Luke reveals Danny gave up his life force to save him. This enrages White Tiger who claims vengeance should Danny die, and she doesn't forgive Luke's betrayal. Dr Foster suggests a more metaphysical answer which gives She-Hulk an idea. Mrs. Arbogast interrupts with some disturbing news. With Hammond down, no one is in charge of Oracle, creating legal difficulties. Dane suggests Scott enter Hammond's body to discover what's controlling Hammond. Misty and Colleen arrive and Luke comforts Misty. In one of Oracle's many labs, Scott and Dane are preparing for Scott's travel into Hammond. Hercules announces he is going to the streets after a public scare about a Skrull invasion. Scott shrinks down and enters Hammond through a nasal passage. In the Medi-Lab, Mrs Arbogast has contacted someone for She-Hulk (who Hercules dragged away). The sound of drums fill the air and the room fills with smoke and then he appears -- Brother VooDoo! Who is promptly served herbal tea by Mrs A. Misty and Luke call VooDoo's abilities into question, but he politely refutes them, claiming he can save Danny, but only with their help. Inside Hammond's body, Scott is exploring and Dane notices the remarkable similarities between Hammond and the Vision's design. Hammond's antibodies attack Scott who uses his bio-electric blast. However, Hammond goes into seizures in reaction so Scott has to use his jet pack to escape towards the brain. The ceremony to bring back Danny is about to begin. Luke, Colleen and Misty will all give some of their life force to him. White Tiger interrupts, offering to be the fourth. There is great danger in this ceremony. If something should go wrong, all involved could die. Slowly, the ceremony begins... Back inside Hammond, Scott has found the Controller's device implanted in Hammond's brain. He is attacked by a "flame cell" which sets his hand on fire. However, he feels no pain. Deducing that these cells are the ones which give Hammond his powers, Scott leaps through one and becomes Fire-Ant-Man!! He then uses the flames to destroy the Controller's device and flies out of Hammond. Almost immediately after he is out and has grown to full size, the flames die out and he instructs Thena to restart Hamond. The ceremony finishes and all are taxed, but Danny wakes up asking for Misty. They embrace. White Tiger, on the periphery, leaves. Mrs Arbogast offers Jericho another drink of tea and then mentions a minor emergency on the thirteenth floor, which immediately catches his attention. A day or so later, Jim and Jennifer have a talk. Him feels even less human than usual, having been reminded that he's nothing but a machine. Jennifer consoles him with the thought that he is more human than a good number of people. Danny tells Luke he's taking a break, but will be back. Danny confronts Luke about not telling him of his involvement with the Master. Luke admits that there are some things that he agrees with the Master on, but he couldn't let his best friend be hurt. Danny and Luke have a moment, re-vowing their friendship. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}